1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a control knob for automobiles and similar applications. More particularly, the invention pertains to a control knob which is free of separate metallic springs engaging the shaft to which the knob is connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, it is well known for a control knob for an automobile and similar applications to use a separate metallic spring which engaged the shaft to which the knob is attached. This allows for some torsional elasticity between the knob and the shaft, but returns the knob to a "home position" after the rotational force is removed. However, this use of a spring has led to an additional complexity and expense which is considerable in view of the high number of such control knobs which may be provided to an industry such as the automobile industry.
Similarly, it is important to limit the rotation of the knob with respect to the shaft.
Additionally, it is important to locate the control knob axially with respect to the shaft and, for safety concerns, it is important that the knob collapse and travel further down the shaft upon sudden impact (i.e., homoligation).